User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles - King Arthur vs Aquaman
I was supposed to do this in December around the time the Aquaman movie came out. Yeah that obviously didn't happen and I don't even know why I bother trying to do that since I never end up doing battles that coincide with movies at the time of the movie they're supposed to coincide with. This is the first battle of the final stretch of eight battles in the Alanomaly Rap Battles series. It features king of Camelot, King Arthur, battling Justice League founder and king of Atlantis, Aquaman, in a battle of kingly Arthur's who rule over kingdoms that may or may not have existed at some point in time. I'm pretty happy to finally be doing a battle with my favorite superhero, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Even if I am a bit hurt by having to insult my Atlantean boi. Enjoy! Lyrics King Arthur Tis a rather silly matchup, true Camelot royalty against a half-blood freak? I'd prefer a real challenge, not the most useless in the Justice Clique! And speaking of cliques, that'd explain the harsh stench that you reek: Spend all day Under the Sea, to Flounder and Sebastian, you speak! For two centuries, I saved my people from invading Saxons, While you fought your own kind and failed to save your sacked son! Just your mere existence caused the sacrifice of Atlanna, And in the comics, you're an Aryan picking on a Black Man-ta! Aquaman I've helped save the world while you prance a lot with Lancelot, Useless? I control all the seas, I'm a raging aquanaut! You pulled the sword from the stone, I pulled a trident from bone, And stopped my brother's plot when I took over the Atlantis throne! Yeah, I come from the comics, a work of pure fiction, But you're not even definitive given the History of Britons! I'll crack open your coconuts and serve em to ya like a dish, ...Oh, and by the way, I don't talk to fish! King Arthur A chosen heir named Arthur being granted a weapon and kingship? Ask Shazam, copyright copy strikes franchises that are ripped! You killed your enemy's father and then kidnapped his son, You're a Holy Grail of hypocricy wielding a glorified water gun! Aquaman You gave yourself a round table so you and all your knights feel equal, But the "King" in your name pushes them from you as far as my sequel! I fought for my title, through epic battles and journeys, it was earned, You've done practically nothing, save for getting Excaliburned! King Arthur It seems Tennyson's Ripjaws has as basic lines as his movie's plot, You got James Wan billion dollars just for Amber Heard being hot! Aquaman And your claim to fame is a Monty Python comedic mockery, Evil rabbits, limbless knights, no Camelot out of snobbery! King Arthur And you've refused to join the League out of the same reason! Say, shouldn't fighting one's own king technically be treason? I'll cut your head off like Diana did your wife's after your affair, And then your kingdom will be left to ruins without another heir! Aquaman A real hero tries and fights to usurp a corrupted leader, Given your movie, Green Arrow, you're an audience eye bleeder! Call this battle Camlann: It's your final bout before death, Now Atlantis will conquer Camelot, you best take a deep breath! Poll Who Won? King Arthur Aquaman Hints Explained *The hint in the final news blog showed King from the anime, The Seven Deadly Sins, as both King Arthur and Aquaman are kings. King Arthur is also a character present in the anime. Hint to the Next Battle Assassin's Creed vs Historical Assassins.jpeg Hint to the Finale ARB Finale Hint Donut.jpg Category:Blog posts